Daigotsu Arakan
Daigotsu Arakan was a tainted bushi, commander and conqueror of the Spider Clan. Heritage Arakan had been a samurai of the Lion Clan L5R Art Blog, by Adrian Burton who was Lost during the Destroyer War, while his wife was with child. She had no choice but to become ronin rather than live a life of shame among her former clan. Arakan corresponded with her for years, and after her death he sent letters to his son Zansho, who did not replied in years. Scenes from the Empire 28, by Robert Denton, Seth Mason, and Shawn Carman Zansho wished his father's death. Zansho (Coils of Madness Ability and flavor) Demeanor Arakan did not succumb to the depraved extremities that many Lost embraced, and endured to maintain his sense of self restraint. In his life before he had been less reserved, and had been known as an impetuous and hot-headed warrior. Scenes from the Empire 40, by Shawn Carman Colonies Temple of Kali-Ma Arakan was appointed as taisa within the legions of the Spider Clan in the Colonies. In 1198 his unit was deployed to seize the most secret temple of the Cult of Ruhmal, hidden away in the farthest and most remote regions of the Colonies. His commander was slain in the fighting, and Arakan assumed command. He was permitted to retain the post after his victory was finalized. They found there the Blood of the Preserver, a powerful artifact. Scenes from the Empire 28, by Robert Denton, Seth Mason, and Shawn Carman Blood of the Preserver Arakan was ordered to lead an expedition which was transferring the Blood of the Preserver. They were attacked by Ruhmalists in their way, but his men managed to kill the cultists to a man. The monk Kenta was personally guarding the wagon with the Blood, and he was wounded but kept the attackers at bay. Shortly after a Lion patrol led by Akodo Furu appeared. Arakan did not allow them to check the wagon and continued their journey. Scenes from the Empire 27, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 the former regent of the Spider Clan, Mirumoto Ichizo, was obliged to break through the rioters who were under the influx of P'an Ku's madness. In the Second City estates of Daigotsu Kanpeki he questioned Arakan about Daigotsu Gyoken and the Blood of the Preserver. Kanpeki and Arakan confirmed there were signs of erratic behaviour in the reports of the Spider Commander. The Phoenix guessed that Gyoken was under the sway of P'an Ku. Ichizo requested Kanpeki to end the game he had played with the Lion, as the mad dragon had unleashed a frightening weapon uncontrolled in the Colonies throguh Gyoken. Coils of Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Meeting his Son For the remainder of the season Arakan secured a post at Kalani's Landing, warmer than the Second City. In its docks Arakan was surprised by the presence of his son, Zansho. External Links * Daigotsu Arakan (The Shadow's Embrace) * Daigotsu Arakan Exp (Coils of Madness) Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Lost